1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates to lasers and, more particularly, to a method and apparatus for stabilizing the output amplitude of cavity dump lasers.
2. Description of Related Art
Present CO.sub.2 laser radar transmitters use the short pulse waveform. The short pulse is generated from a CO.sub.2 waveguide laser using a cavity-dump Q-switch technique. The statistical variations in the CO.sub.2 spontaneous emission starting field and the inherent low gain of CO.sub.2 lasers cause amplitude jitter in the laser. Such amplitude jitter decreases the laser sensor's probability of detection and increases the false alarm rate.